The present invention relates to a banding machine and, more particularly, a banding machine which ensures accurate banding.
For banding a plurality of linear bodies, for example by means of a strap-type banding element, the prevailing method is such that the banding element is first folded into two to hold the linear bodies therein between the folded-over portions thereof, and locking parts at the ends of the banding element are then engaged with each other. However, the existing banding machines sometimes fail to operate accurately due to wrongly folding the banding element.
Upon banding, while the banding element is fed transversely into a banding-element carrying passage in the banding machine, it often falls through the clearance of the carrying passage. It is highly troublesome to extract the banding element out of the clearance because the banding machine must then be disassembled.
Further, if the clearance of the carrying passage is narrowed to prevent the banding element from falling therein, then the thickness of a jig for bending the banding element should necessarily be limited accordingly, to result in a decrease in the strength of the jig.